


Hallelujah

by MelyndaR



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2011: B&B tell about the upcoming baby and Dr. Brennan tells Angela the baby's gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June 3, 2011

"Halalu, halalu, halalu, hallelujah-"Angela Montenegro sang, walking down the halls if the Jeffersonian Institute.

"-Praise ye the Lord!" Camilla "Cam" Saroyan finished the song, coming up beside her. "What has you so happy this fine morning?" Cam asked.

"I'm taking Dr. Brennan out for dinner in Brookmont after work."

"Brookmont, Maryland?"

Angela nodded.

"That corner sub place Hodgins took you to?"

"Yep."

And boy did she ever have for the topic of conversation. It was definitely past time to get their resident morticia to open up about her night with Booth.

However, things didn't go exactly according to Angela's plan. Jack Hodgins decided he wanted to come along and that meant that so did their infant son Michael. She could live with that. When Bones showed up with Booth at her side, though, Angela began to pout. Then Cam and Sweets showed up.

"Who invited them?" Angela asked no one in particular, feeling exasperated.

"I did, actually." Bones said, walking up beside her. "Is that okay?"

"Actually, sweetie, I was hoping for some one-on-one girl time. To talk about, you know, some things." She jerked her head towards Booth.

Bones dipped her head but Angela caught her smile. "Maybe later?"

"I'll hold you to that."

They all sat at one long table. Booth chose a seat beside Bones and Angela took her other side. Sweets was watching Booth and Dr. Brennan carefully from his place sitting across from Angela.

"What do you think they're going to tell us?" Sweets asked her, leaning across the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at them. They keep exchanging looks, and I'd bet anything their holding hands under the table. They've been that way at work too. Haven't you noticed?" He shook his head woefully. "It's not going to work."

Angela was trying to decide whether or not to divulge what she knew or just snap at him when Booth tapped his glass and cleared his throat.

Angela and Sweets leaned away from each other and Bones caught Angela's eye. Angela smiled at her and Bones smiled back.

"You have something to say, Agent Booth?" Cam asked, eyebrows raised.

"We, actually." Booth answered, smiling at Bones.

She smiled back at him. Oh, they were totally together.  _FINALLY!_

"We have news." Booth repeated. "Why don't you go ahead and tell the people, Bones."

Surprise flashed across Dr. Brennan's face before she smiled an embarrassed smile and let her eyes drift to the side. Hodgins leaned over and whispered in Angela's ear, "Are you getting déjà vu, too?"

She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. Then it hit her up the side of the head and she almost squealed.

"Tell us all ready, Dr. Brennan." Angela ordered, crossing her fingers under the table.

Bones' grin widened. "I'm pregnant."

Angela released her squeal, completely ignoring Sweets, who stayed seated, muttering all the reason this was never going to work under his breath. She grabbed Brennan in a fierce hug.

"So you guys are officially together, right?" she asked, just to clarify.

"Yes." Bones answered, squirming out of Angela's very tight grasp.

"Halellujah!"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's going to be a girl?!"

Temperance Brennan cringed as Angela's excited squeal split through the room, but she nodded all the same. "Yes."

"Oooh, I know!" Angela said excitedly, the hologram that the two women had been looking at long forgotten. "Maybe Michael-Vincent can marry your baby girl one day!"

"Angela!" Temperance laid a protective hand on her swelling stomach. "Let's at least get my daughter born before you start trying to marry her off, please."

"Oh well," Angela said with a shrug, managing to calm down. "You know Michael Vincent and Baby Girl Booth-Brennan is bound to happen eventually."

"No, I don't."

"Well, I do," Angela said resolutely.

Temperance inquired patiently, "And what if it doesn't?"

Angela paused before saying, "You need to think more positively."

"I'm just posing a question in the same hypothetical manner that you just used with your statement. The logical argument to your saying that they will get married is my saying that they won't."

"But this isn't an argument, sweetie; it's just a conversation."

"But what if they don't?" Temperance persisted. "There's got to be some sort of a positive spin that you could put on that too, since you want me to be positive."

"Okay…" Angela thought this over. "If they don't – and I still say it's inevitable that they will – then at least this crew has one more girl to add to its ranks; goodness knows we need it." Angela turned back to her hologram and made a couple of changes to the image while she thought some more. "Oh! And, as a girl, she might be less likely to pick up on some of her father's character traits, and therefore be less like Booth; hallelujah. You've got to admit that we couldn't handle having another one of him around."

"Hey!" Temperance slapped her best friend's shoulder lightly, both of them grinning. "I happen to think that Booth is very nice!"

"Obviously," Angela said drily, gesturing to "Baby Girl Booth-Brennan."

Heat flooded Temperance's cheeks as she yelped, "That is not what I meant!"

"I know," Angela smiled, reverting to squealing again as she said, "But can't help teasing you; I'm just so excited for you two!"

"Thanks, Ang," Temperance replied, giving her friend a tolerant smile and a loving side-hug. "Booth and I are excited for ourselves too."


End file.
